


NORMALCY

by AlphaGurl1939



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 17:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5214209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaGurl1939/pseuds/AlphaGurl1939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the pack find out that their bad ass Human friend is actually a Werewolf...</p>
            </blockquote>





	NORMALCY

You watch from the sidelines, Scott and his pack going up against the Benefactor’s Assassins, you know that you should help but you also know that helping them means them finding out that your also a werewolf which would ruin any hope you have of living a normal life.

Your taken out of your thoughts when you hear a loud howl, you realise it came from Scott and you see that he’s been cornered by the assassins and that he’s been seriously injured.

“Screw it” you say out loud to yourself, you feel your face changing and your claws extending, you then pull the first assassin away from Scott and throw him across the room, the second one you kick in the abdomen he then falls to the ground in pain, the last one you find is harder to get rid of, he kicks you in the shin and then points his gun at you, luckily due to your werewolf speed and reflexes your able to take the gun away from him before he shoots, you end up knocking him out with the end of the gun.

“(Y/N)” you hear Scott say his voice shaking a little.

“Hey Scott” you respond, your heart beating rapidly as your face goes back to normal and your claws retract.

“Your a Werewolf”

-

“Yeah right, Scott” you hear Stiles laugh from the other room, “(Y/N) a Werewolf”

“Yes Stiles i’m Werewolf” you say walking into the room, you look Stiles in the eye and flash your eyes yellow.

“Whoa” the whole pack says in unison, Stiles being the loudest as he looks at you with his widened brown eyes.

“How didn’t we know this?” Lydia asks stepping toward you curiously.

“Well it’s not like we were looking for it” Kira pipes up.

“Yeah but Scott still would of sensed it, so would of Malia” Lydia tells Kira.

“Hey i’m new to this” Malia growls at Lydia.

“Yeah well Scott isn’t” Lydia throws back glaring at the Werecoyote.

“Why don’t we just ask her” Liam says standing uncomfortable at the back of the room, everyone then looks at you expectantly.

“Neither Scott or Malia would’ve sensed it” you tell them.

“Why?” Stiles then asks.  
“There is this type of herb which when it’s used correctly can hide the scent of any supernatural creature” you tell him and the rest of the pack.

“Awesome” Liam says a huge grin plastered across his face, obviously feeling more comfortable then before.

“Why didn’t you just tells us that your a Werewolf?” Malia asks changing the subject clearly confused.

“It’s complicated” you tell her.

“How is it complicated (Y/N)? If you had told me that your a werewolf you could of joined the pack “ Scott tells you.

“That’s exactly why I didn’t tell any of you what I am, because I don’t want to be apart of your pack” you say drawing very confused looks from everyone in the room.

“What does that mean?” Stiles asks sounding slightly offended.

“It means that I want a normal life but being apart of your pack isn’t going to help that” you tell him.

“Oh yeah and living in Beacon hills it going to help that” Stiles says with his usual amount of sarcasm.

“Scott is a True Alpha do you know how rare it is, that means people are going to come after him for his power any chance they get and I honestly don’t feel like getting caught in the middle of that” you tell them knowing you probably sound selfish.

“I understand that but it still would of been nice for you tell us (Y/N) were your friends” Scott says.

“I know and i’m sorry, but I didn’t want to take any chances” you tell him feeling horrible.

“(Y/N) I know how you feel, I felt the same way when I was turned all you want to be is normal, for things to go back to how they used to be, but you have to understand that you will never be normal any chance of that was thrown out the window when you became a Werewolf” Scott says a hint of sadness in his voice, “I’m sorry” he tells you putting a hand on your shoulder.

“You right okay, I know that i’ll never be able to live a normal life, but it doesn’t hurt to try” you tell him shrugging, “I have to go” you tell him, wanting to get out of there before you start crying.

“Offer still stands, you can still be apart of the pack” Scott says as you make your way towards the front door.

“I’ll think about it” you tell him looking back giving them all a small smile.


End file.
